Getting To Know You
by Princess of Ithilien
Summary: The daughter of Faramir and Eowyn goes with her parents to Minas Tirith. There she meets Prince Eldarion. Very old story of mine, not worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The daughter of Faramir and Eowyn goes with her parents to Minas Tirith. There she meets Prince Eldarion. Her opinion of him is nothing good and she avoids him as much as possible. An unexpected announcement from her parents...

"Aralen, come. Your father and the Prince are waiting." I heard my mother Eowyn's voice from the other room and groaned inwardly. Giving one last slow brush to my wavy golden hair, I rose and left the room slowly, wishing to stall as much as possible.

My parents, Eowyn and Faramir, had taken me on their journey to Minas Tirith, arriving two days ago. There were rumours of a new threat possibly uprising, and my father had been summoned by King Elessar.

I watched as my mother and father walked together down to the dining hall, leaving me to glare at Prince Eldarion. He offered his arm to me with a slight smile on his face-it could have been a smirk. Not wanting to seem rude, and also knowing it was the proper thing to do, I took it and let him lead me down the hallway.

Prince Eldarion was perhaps a little older than my eighteen years, I wasn't quite sure. He resembled his father, the King, in many ways. I knew I took after my mother, with golden hair and blue eyes. My father also said I was more like my mother in personality than anything else.

My long blue gown swished against the floor, the only noise. Eldarion knew I thought little of him, and I suspected he thought no better of me. I truly did not care what the obviously snobby Prince thought of me.

When we first arrived and I met him, I tried to be polite...

_Prince Eldarion smiled at me and my mother as we curtsied to him. King Aragorn and my father were walking together and talking in low voices, and Queen Arwen engaged my mother in conversation._

_"Would you care to walk with me, my lady?" Prince Eldarion asked me. I smiled and politely took his arm as he led me around, telling me what building was what and such things._

_We had just started walking among the gardens when I tripped and fell. It was because of the long skirt of a dress that was too big._

_And he laughed. He _laughed. _That boy had the gall to laugh at a lady who had tripped and fallen._

I reflected on the day with misery and sent an icy glare at the Prince. That had undoubtedly been the most embarassing day of my life, by far. This whole encounter explained the bitter silence between us.

Later that night my mother had teased me when I told her. _"No hope of becoming Queen?" She asked me with a smile. I was then wishing I had never told her, at the age of 10, that I had always wanted to be a Queen, especially the Queen of Gondor._

I now knew I wouldn't want to be Queen of Gondor for all the treasures in the world, not after having him laugh at me the night before, and felt myself extremely silly for ever entertaining such a ridiculous notion.

We arrived just after my parents. The King and Queen were already seated. I sat down next to my mother, who was talking with Queen Arwen. Eldarion sat down on my right, but I turned away from him, trying to sound interested in the conversation passing between our mothers.

The first course was served. Though I was not hungry, I ate anyway, knowing if I didn't the look that would pass between my mother and my father.

I retired to my room as soon as was possible and lay down on my bed. I was still reprimanding myself for liking the Prince-before I knew him- just because I had wanted to be a Queen when I was still a child.

After a while I heard a knock on my door and my mother's head appeared. I knew there was a talk coming. She came in and sat on the edge of my bed, next to me, and started playing with my hair.

"You and Prince Eldarion don't seem to be getting along too well," she stated. I shook my head. "No more hopes and dreams of becoming Queen of Gondor?" She said with a slight laugh.

I turned to look at her, my face unusually severe. "Mama, that was when I was a child. I would not want to marry that arrogant man for all the treasues Middle Earth could possibly offer." I let out a deep breath.

"You are growing up, Aralen. A marriage cannot be escaped." She said slowly. I looked around for a minute, suspicious and then my gaze settled on her.

"Mama?" I asked her, hoping she was not about to say what I thought she was going to. "Your father and I have been discussing it for several weeks, and have consulted the King and Queen. They both agree you should make Eldarion a good wife." She smiled, trying to soften the blow.

Realization dawned on me suddenly. I collapsed against my mother. Then I sat up, suddenly, and looked at her accusingly. "How? How could you do this to me?" I demanded.

"Aralen," My mother said calmly, "you must marry eventually. And we all think it is best for you and Eldarion to get married." I sat back down and looked at her sadly. Tears were threatening to spill over at this sudden announcement, this loss of liberty soon coming. She held me to her and let me cry out all emotions until there were no tears left.

"Get some rest, daughter of mine," She said, opening the door. "Tomorrow the announcement is made to the kingdom." With that she left, leaving me alone.

Sleep eluded me as I thought about what my parents had done to me. _"...you should make Eldarion a good wife."... "We all think it is best for you and Eldarion to get married." _My mother's words echoed in my head nearly all night until I fell into an uneasy and dreamless sleep.

A/N: Well? What think you! Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Instead of writing responses after I give you the next chapter, I'd like to do them now...

**Alia. G. L.- **You are my first reviewer! Glad you liked it!

**Jazzcat- **Glad you had time to read it, my friend. My Faramir story(the title of which haunts my memory, simply can't think of anything else) is one I'm not sure I'll ever finish. I just don't know what to write next...

**thayzel- **You are extremely tough! Some things you said are true. I assure you Aralen is not a Mary Sue, but since I am telling this from a first person view, its hard to describe her. There is a description of Eldarion in here, though I cannot go into any extensive details, I will later for him and other characters. As for why there should be a bitter silence-first impressions were not taken well. Perhaps she does seem slightly spoilt at the time being, as she is not entirely developed yet(I wrote this on a whim. I figure that with time, everyone will soon find out who Eldarion is, and then they will flock and write all sorts of stories about him) but there is something beyond the first impression you get of her. Perhaps things were a bit rushed, but I have seen far, far worse stories than this. Hopefully this next chapter will suit your tastes better? And it did not cause the day to be miserable, she reflected on the day with misery... A bit flamy, I suppose. Try to express what you disliked or thought was written wrong and also compliment things that you thought were well written. It makes the Author feel better.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul- ** Ah, so it is proven that parents were evil, and still occasionally are. Betrothals were common, and this is just my version.

**The Great White Emu- **Umm, alright, I'll take that as meaning you liked it?

The next morning I awoke with the feeling that I had just had a horrible nightmare. Dread coursed through my body and forced me into sedateness. "I am betrothed to Eldarion," I said. The words were felt foreign on my tongue. And today, I reminded myself with bitter discomfort, it would be announced to the whole city.

I hardly noticed when my mother entered my room, talking in a cheery voice. She helped me pick out a gorgeous gown of white and gold. My mother kept talking while I dressed and brushed my hair. I had not yet met her gaze, knowing I could not bear it.

Suddenly, silence reigned. She had stopped talking, and, despite myself, I turned to look at her.

"Aralen, you are so quiet this morning. Are you upset with the arrangement?" I could not believe what she was saying.

"Mama, you tell me I am to marry a man I have only known for a day, and then you come and ask me if it makes me unhappy?" My voice was even and I struggled not to start crying again, as I had the night before.

I sat down on my bed, staring out the window, into the sky. I felt my mother sitting down next to me. She turned my face with a gentle hand, making me look at her.

"Aralen, you must understand. This is what your father and I believe to be best for you." Her voice was low, nearly apologetic. The motherly face looked sad and concerned.

"I'm sure that with time, you two will grow fond of each other." The suggestion made me look at her, questioning and unbelieving.

"Do you truly dislike him?" The next question made me look away, remembering an embarassing scene in the garden. "He laughed at me. No doubt he finds me selfish and conceited. I probably am." I glanced at her and saw she was smiling.

Suddenly merry laughter rang out across the room. I stared at her, mouth agape at this sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, Aralen. I was just remembering the day you told me you would love to be a Queen." At this she burst out laughing again, trying to contain it.

After several minutes, she looked at me seriously once again. "Aralen, you will at least tolerate him." I nodded, resolving to try.

"When are we to be married?" I asked, hating to say it but knowing that I needed to ask. "We are giving you and Eldarion two month's time to become better acquainted." She smiled at me, but I could not smile back. I would be leaving my family, forever. Two months.

"Come. King Elessar wishes to make the announcement directly after breakfast." My mother took my hand and led me from the safety of my chambers.

I could not eat anything. I simply stared at my plate the whole time, trying to calm nervous butterflies in my stomach. I looked around the table. The King and my father were laughing about something, and my mother and the Queen were talking. Eldarion was not present, and for this I was extremely grateful.

He appeared just as we were leaving. I accepted the arm he offered and looked up at him. I now saw him not as the Prince who had laughed at me that day in the garden, but my husband-to-be. Eldarion resembled his father. He had a noble brow, and blue-grey eyes. His hair was a dark brown, nearly black and hung an inch or so above his broad shoulders. He was clearly a warrior.

My observations were cut short as he started talking. "Are you pleased with the arrangement?" He asked me. "Should I be?" I asked him, looking ahead.

"I thought you were infatuated with the idea of becoming a Queen," he said mockingly. This made me stop walking and glare up at him. His eyes were twinkling with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. "Who told you that?" I demanded, trying to remember anybody I had ever told.

I had told my mother, who had proceeded to tell my father. Then I had told Aunt Lothiriel on our visit to Edoras. Had my father told the King?

"Just a little something the King mentioned to me." He explained briefly, taking my arm and leading me the rest of the way. I was now quite certain that my father had told King Elessar, and my face burned with shock and embarassment.

We joined the King, Queen, and my parents in front of the White Tower. Before us, many nobles of Minas Tirith grouped, waiting to hear what tidings the King brought.

"Good people of the White City! Today is a day of celebration! My son, Prince Eldarion..." Here I could listen no more. I fell into my mind, figuring out thoughts and feelings. _I don't want to marry him. I don't want to marry him! _The thought became a chant in my mind, drumming in my ears.

"...and now, let us feast!" I was shaken out of my deep thinking and a soft hand came down upon my shoulder. I turned around and saw my mother and Queen Arwen. I curtsied to her and joined them as they followed their husbands to Merethrond, the Hall of Feasts.

A/N: Hope you all like this one as well!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long for an update.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters. I own the plot, as of now, though it will soon be used over and over...Oh well.

"I know the idea of marrying Prince Eldarion displeases you, Aralen, but you have to give yourself a chance to get to know him." My mother said as we walked back to my quarters. I sighed. I knew it was the truth, but though I was becoming resigned to the fact that I had to marry Eldarion, it was more the idea of an arranged marriage that seemed to hit me the wrong way.

My mother left me at my door as she hurried to help with feast preparations. I wondered why King Elessar had said 'Let us feast' iof it was not prepared, but it was no more than a thought in my mind and I truly did not care.

Knowing I could snatch a few hours to myself while everyone was busy preparing, I went down the hall silently. I could hear voices behind me and hurried on, lest I be spotted and dragged into come conversation I couldn't care less about.

I soon found myself in a small room, sunlight flooding in from the windows, casting rays of light on every wall, which were lined with shelves. I guessed that I was in a small library, no doubt where all the records of the city were kept. Taking down a volume that looked fairly new, I settled down in a chair and opened it.

After reading for a few moments I realized it was an account of the War of the Ring, which my parents rarely spoke of. Soon I was engrossed in the tale, of a Ring of Power and the Fellowship, which had set out from Rivendell to destroy it. The Fellowship had included my late uncle, Boromir, whom I had never met.

"I have read that many times," I jumped out of my chair and dropped the book, looking at the door to see Eldarion. I glared at him for disrupting me, though habit made me curtsy.

He came into the room and picked up the book, putting it back on the shelf. "Do you enjoy it?" Eldarion asked me. So shocked was I to find that we had something in _common_, that it took me a moment to reply. "Yes, my lord, I do. I've never actually heard the tale, my parents do not speak of it."

He nodded and I shifted uncomfortably, wanting to leave and be by myself again, as the sting of being laughed at remained fresh in my mind. I knew it was unlike me to hold a grudge, but it seemed easy, in this case.

We stood in silence for a while; Eldarion looking at me and my eyes staring at the floor. "May I ask you something, Lady Aralen?" Eldarion questioned. "Of course, my lord," I replied, forcing the words while wondering what he could possibly ask me.

"Would you like to walk in the gardens with me?" My face reddened as I remembered myself, tripping and falling onto the ground.

_Dare I refuse? _The thought came to my mind, but I pushed it aside, knowing that it was not a possible route.

"If you please, my lord, I would, if only I had your promise you wouldn't laugh at me again," I said slowly.

He looked at me curiously for a moment, then it dawned on him, and he looked apologetic. "It was inappropriate of me, my lady. I apologize. I'm sure I was not thinking." His voice seemed sincere, but I wasn't sure if I _wanted _to forgive him.

I took the arm he offered and he led me from the room, my mind buzzing with thoughts. _Surely one of his parents told him he must get to know me, just as my mother told me I must get to know him, _was the main one, and by the time I reached the gardens, I was quite sure of it.

We weaved our way among the paths, both of us remaining silent. The idea of marrying this man-though perhaps he was not as arrogant as I had once thought him- had not yet become familiar, and I struggled with thinking that I would be bound to him; I would be Queen of Gondor, and would produce heirs.

I realized that the feast would not start for several hours yet, and wondered what I would do to fill in this unexpected extra time.

I heard Eldarion take a deep breath, as if he was going to say something, but silence reigned for the next few moments, until, finally, he spoke.

"Do you like horses?" It was possibly the most unexpected question, but I smiled, glad that the awkward silence had been broken.

"Yes, I do, very much. Why do you ask?" I replied, looking up at him. He shrugged. "I just suspected you might, as your mother is from Rohan." I nodded. "Well, my mother does love horses, but my Uncle Eomer cares the most about them." This launched a conversation about my Uncle Eomer, Aunt Lothiriel, and my cousin, Elfwine. I found it easy to talk with Eldarion, even though I barely knew him.

The conversation took a sudden turn to our betrothal, beginning with Eldarion asking me how I felt about it.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I had not expected a betrothal, seeing as how my mother values freedom so much, and the fact that my parents married because they loved each other, . So did King Elessar and Queen Arwen," I pointed out. "I suppose I have always had a girlish dream that I would marry for love as well."

"I had not expected it either. Little hints here and there made me suspicious, but I thought that I would be betrothed to someone I had at least seen before," Eldarion said.

The thought came to me like a sudden wave hitting me. _Eldarion and I are in the exact same position. _

We talked of many things after that, until I was called by my mother to get ready for the feast. Eldarion took my hand and kissed it, and the contact made my stomach flutter. I smiled at him and made my way back to my room, thoughts dwelling on Eldarion and the coming feast.

A/N: This chapter took me FOREVER to write, so reward my hard work! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters; I just made up Aralen.**

**A/N:** This chapter is kind of based on all those Eomer and Lothiriel being locked in a closet fics I've read, only different. I'm not sure who made that up first, but here's my version.

The next morning I woke late, having slept longer than usual. I had been weary from the events of the night before. The feast had carried on for many hours. I had danced several times with both Eldarion and my father. The rest of the time had been spent listening to my mother, who had been talking of the wedding and had already started planning it, I guessed.

I had not had a chance to tell my mother of my conversation with Eldarion. I had hoped to do so, wanting the pressure of getting to know him to be lifted.

I dressed quickly and walked down the hall with every intention of going to find something to eat. My wish was not to be met. I saw my mother standing by a door, beckoning to me. I went to her, hearing her whisper something about showing me something. Unlocking a door, she told me, in a rush, "I am doing this for your own good." Before I knew what was happening, she had opened the door and pushed my inside, closing it and locking it again quickly.

Strong arms caught me about the waist and kept me from falling. It was Eldarion, and he looked quite put out, so to speak. His eyes were troubled and his face angry. I looked around me and realized we were in a closet, and immediately the memory of an old tale came to my mind.

Eldarion had started pounding on the door, shouting threats. I was giggling almost hysterically and managed to tell him to stop it, as we weren't getting out anytime soon.

He whirled on me and pinned me with a menacing glare. "How do you know? Why are you laughing so hard? What is so funny about this situation? Stop that!" This only made me laugh harder as I slumped against a wall and slid down to a sitting position.

When I finally stopped laughing, I retold the story of Aunt Lothiriel and Uncle Eomer being locked in a closet.

When I was finished, Eldarion was sitting on the floor by me, and all traces of anger were gone from him face. He was almost laughing, I noted, but trying not to.

"But why would your mother lock us in here?" He asked seriously. I shrugged before thinking of the answer.

"She thinks I hate you. I don't, really, I just don't know you." I admitted that last part. Eldarion nodded. "And I don't know you."

He smiled, and for perhaps the first time, I noticed he was really quite handsome. He began speaking again.

"Aralen, I know our parents arranged this for us...but I'd really like to get to know you and...have this be a real courtship." I could sense the slightest bit of hesitation in his voice. He was looking at me expectantly.

"I'd like that, Eldarion." And I honestly would. I knew I was beginning to like him. "Hush, I think I hear voices," The Prince got to his feet and helped me up.

We could hear the people outside fumbling for keys as Eldarion whispered something in my ear. I grinned and waited for the exact moment.

Just as the door was opening Eldarion leaned down, lowering his lips to mine in a kiss that made me dizzy, as it was sudden and yet expected. I felt my mothers grip on my arm and let myself be pulled away as my father began lecturing the Prince.

" Eowyn, I knew this was a bad idea. You two aren't married yet..." My mother just shrugged and failed to conceal a smile as she led me from the closet.

Wordlessly, she deposited me in my room and left. I sat for a long time with my eyes closed. I remembered the kiss-that quick, hard pressure of his mouth against mine.

A/N: Hope you liked it! The little plot bunny hit me after I read one of the closet fics, so I hope it didn't bother anybody that I used it. I was unsure about this chapter, whether I should put it up or not, since its definitely not my original idea, but I hope it goes over well.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in forever! I also have a few things to say. 1.) I'm sorry I didn't think more on the story before I posted it, because I would change a lot of things. I know its unrealistic that Eldarion and Aralen haven't met before, and that a betrothal for either one of them is very AU, but the whole premise is just a 'what if' story, so please don't bug me about that in reviews. Also, thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Never have, never will.**

After our incident in the closet, things were pretty normal. It seemed that every day was to be spent either alone or in the company of Eldarion, and, occasionally, his younger sister Larien. My mother seemed to be busy planning the wedding, which inched closer every day. My father was occupied with matters of city and country, and I saw very little of either of them.

Eldarion and I had become friends, and had begun to open up to one another. I about my fears of becoming Queen, and, ironically, he about his worries of becoming King, and taking on the responsibility of the country and its people. He spoke with such passion when the conversation turned to Gondor;it was easy to see he loved his country.

I had found out, to my great relief, that all conflict perhaps rising in the West of Gondor had been settled. I didn't want anyone-especially my father-going where danger lurked.

I now spent a great deal of time in the gardens, which I had come to love. The rest of my day was spent reading in the small library and conversing with Eldarion, and often with Larien as well.

The only part of my day which did not seem routine was my talks with the Prince. We seemed to speak of nothing and everything all at once.

It was May 2nd. In a few short weeks I would be married. I could hardly believe we had been in Minas Tirith a month. At least the thought of marriage no longer made me sick. I _liked_ Eldarion to be sure, but _love,_ well, love was another matter.

I didn't love him. I would have known if I did. Love was a passion you felt renewed each day, never wilting like a flower without water. Love was this incredible sensation, and I could tell that my parents truly _loved_ each other. By the same token, it was very plain that King Elessar and Queen Arwen loved each other.

I had just dressed and was about to leave for breakfast when my mother entered. It was strange having her around, as sight of her had been scarce the past few weeks. We talked a bit about what we had been doing, when she suddenly asked, "Do you know what tomorrow is?" I feared for a quick moment that I had forgotten some important occasion, but then I remembered. May 3rd was my birthday.

She answered the question before I had time to voice my reply. "Your birthday. 19 years. Such an occasion calls for celebration!" Now I knew where she was taking this.

I put a hand on her arm and we both stopped walking. "Mother, instead of some grand feast or some such thing, could we go back home? Just for a few days? I miss Ithilien so." It was a very chancy question, but I ached to see my home.

To my surprise, my mother agreed with me. "There's an idea. I'll go talk with your father. We shall most likely leave by dawn." And away she went, muttering to herself.

I grinned. Knowing my mother, there would be no "most likely". We _would_ be leaving by dawn, and that was now plain fact.

The plans were finalized before the noon meal. My father said he had busiess he needed to attend to anyway, so there would be no problem. And, to my surprise, Eldarion announced that he would like to come as well. "If it is alright with Lady Aralen, of course."

I nodded my approval. It was strange to hear 'Lady Aralen'. Eldarion and I no longer used such formalities in each other's company. But it was proper, and I should've been used to being called "Lady" by now.

**A/N: Oh, a trip! What shall happen now? They leave, obviously, the next day, on Aralen's 19th birthday. BTW, she and Eldarion are only some month's apart, he turns 20 soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: An unexpected surprise, and I'm totally skipping the journey because it would be extremely BORING, as in 'They travelled on, stopped for a quick rest, got back 'on the road again' and blah blah blah' And as I'm sure you don't want to read that, I'm picking up this chapter the first morning in their house in Emyn Arnen...And I wasn't sure if they would've used any type of wagon or anything, because, lets face it, I'm no expert, so I have them all riding...And I'm not an expert on Emyn Arnen or Ithilien, no one can claim that, I wasn't sure if there were any streams, since there is NOT a lot of info on it, so I added some.**

**Disclaimer: I do so tire of these. Why do I even bother? If I did own Lord of the Rings, I'd be in the ground and would be unable to type this. But here we go: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. **

It had not even taken us a day to get to our house, and still the journey had seemed to last a year. My father had insisted I ride next to my mother the entire way, while the men rode up ahead of us. And I had found out a most surprising bit of news while we chatted.

_"Ah, my girl, we are almost home." Home. The word meant the house in Ithilien, where I had grown up, spent all my days there. But soon it would mean somewhere else, a strange building in a large city. I remembered the room in the enormous building built for the King and his kin, the gardens, the White Tower, the Hall of Feasts, the linen closet._

_"Aralen, I have something to tell you," My mother's voice cut in on my thoughts. "I haven't told your father because I'm not sure, and I'm also not sure what he would think about it," She paused and looked down at the ground, as if searching for what to say next. "About what?" I prompted. She looked up at me, then ahead and around us, to make sure no one could hear us._

_"Aralen, you might be an older sister soon," She finally let out. That was a shocker. I didn't know what to say. "You mean a baby?" I sputtered out. She nodded and smiled. "Can you believe it? A woman my age?" My mother seemed the tiniest bit worried. "A baby," I breathed. "That's wonderful! Oh, don't worry, Mama, Father will be happy about it too,"_

_We rode the rest of the way in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. _

I woke that morning in my own bed and room, and an incredible peace swept over me. I was _home_, for however short a time that may be. I was content to lay there for several minutes, thinking of the last month and the month to come. The wedding. A few weeks left with my family. Then I would be bound to the future King of Gondor, for all of my days.

I finally dressed and went down familiar hallways and stairs until I reached the dining room, where I found my parents and Eldarion sitting patiently and talking-waiting for me, without a doubt.

I took my seat quickly as servants filled our plates and glasses. The meal was taken in silence, the only noise the occasional touch of silverware against glass.

Eldarion and I left my parents alone finishing their breakfast after half an hour had passed. Eldarion had asked me to show him around. There was not a lot to see: there was the stables, the house, and the garden where flowers were in full bloom. I looked out at the hills of Emyn Arnen and the few streams surrounding our home.

One stream in particular held the promise of happiness and joy, one I had splashed in when I was younger. "Come, Eldarion, I want to show you something."

"It's a stream, Aralen." He said plainly when we reached it. I nodded. "Yes, it is. I used to play in it all the time when I was younger." I smiled as memories flashed through my mind, visions of carefree days when nothing worried me at all, when I was free to do almost anything I wanted.

"Should we bring back those days?" He asked me. I looked at him curiously, wondering what he meant, but I didn't have time to respond.

With a mischievious grin he took my arm and leapt into the water, taking me with him. We landed with a loud-and wet-splash, the cool spring water quickly drenching both of us.

Eldarion was laughing outright, and soon he had me laughing as well as we splashed each other.

We finally climbed out, water dripping from both of us and my soaked gown clinging to my body. "That really wasn't funny," I said with mock anger, sitting down on a rock and wringing out my hair. "Perhaps not," he answered, grey eyes twinkling. "But it was fun." He sat down next to me, smiling.

"I have to admit that I haven't had much fun since we went to Minas Tirith," I said, smiling. "Not that being locked in a closet wasn't an adventure," I added with a grin. "Oh, yes, the old tradition. Perhaps we shall promise one of our children in marriage and then lock them in a closet," he teased. I quickly shook my head.

"Never. And if we did, your reaction to their payback would most likely be very similar to my father's," I added. Eldarion seemed to consider this for a moment.

Then he kissed me. It was a real kiss, full of feeling, not one meant to tease my parents and repay them for locking us in a closet. I broke away after a moment and stood. "We should get back," I said.

Eldarion stood as well. "Race you!" He cried, and began running off. I gathered a handful of my wet gown and ran after him, our laughter mixing together as we raced back.

Afterwards, when I was upstairs changing, a smile still on my face, I reflected on what had happened that morning. I also considered my feelings for Eldarion. Was I really growing to love him? He was playful and yet serious, and he loved his country and family deeply. And he would take care of me.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I figured we needed a little more playful fun.**

**Answers to Reviewers:(Though not many have reviewed the past few chapters)**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **I hope this will suffice for humour at present.

**thayzel: **I'm glad you reviewed again and that you enjoyed the closet trick. I spent a lot of time on that, trying to make it as unique as possible.

**Carefreequill:** Thanks for your support and for your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'll probably be updating constantly on this story in the next week or so. Then I go on vacation and I won't be on. I'm starting on this chapter with Eowyn and Faramir, so its not in first person for a while...**

**Disclaimer: NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL. Ya'll know what I'm talking about.**

**The Parental POV**

"Faramir, sit down," Eowyn said, motioning for her husband to take a seat. It had now been a week since she had told Aralen, and she was quite certain that she was going to have a baby.

"I have wonderful news," She began. Faramir looked at her, his eyes searching and urging for her to tell him. At least nothing horrible had happened.

"I'm going to have a baby, Faramir." Faramir looked dumbstruck and fiddled with his hands for a few moments, then looked back at her. "A baby?" He asked softly. Eowyn nodded and smiled.

"When?" A broad smile covered his face. Eowyn took her husband's hand and squeezed it lovingly. "Sometime in January, I'm thinking."

"A baby. That's wonderful!" Faramir said excitedly. "Just think, Eowyn. Aralen is about to get married and go away, and here we are, blessed with another baby to fill our house once more." Eowyn nodded and grinned.

"Does Aralen know?" He questioned. Their only daughter should know that she was going to have a younger brother-or sister, he quickly reminded himself.

Eowyn nodded. "A baby." Faramir said for the third time. "Now, what shall we name him?"

"Her." And so the war began again. Just as it had been with Aralen, Eowyn wanted a girl and Faramir wanted a boy. Playful banter exchanged between the two of them made the rest of that day a happy one.

**Normal POV**

I knew that my mother had told my father of the baby; he was nothing but smiles these days. I knew now that my parents would be busy with preparations for the coming baby. The thought made me a tiny bit jealous. I wanted my parents to miss me, and I wanted them to miss me a lot.

We were returning to the city. We had been in Emyn Arnen for a week and a half, and it was time to go back to Minas Tirith and finish the wedding preparations. I had enjoyed the visit to my home, the long days spent with my husband-to-be.

I spent the day before we left outside, soaking it all in. After dinner Eldarion found me on the rock near the stream, and sat down next to me again. "Hello," he said simply, looking out at the water and the hills.

He pulled a small package from his pocket. "I wanted to give you this a while ago," He said softly, handing it to me. "For your birthday,"

I took it and opened it slowly, to reveal a small box. Opening it, I discovered a locket on a golden chain. "It's beautiful, Eldarion. Thank you." I took it out and held it up against the sky, which was gold, red, and orange with the setting sun. "Would you?"

I handed it to him and turned around, pulling my heavy golden hair away from my neck. He fastened it quickly and I turned to face him. I touched the locket with one hand and smiled.

**Eldarion's POV**

Sitting there, with the colorful sky framing her, her wavy golden hair spread about her shoulders, blue eyes twinkling and one hand resting on the locket, Aralen wasn't just pretty, she was lovely.

Eldarion longed to tell her what he felt for her-how he loved her. He loved her laugh, her smile, and just being with her. But how could he tell her this when he wasn't sure of the feelings she had for him? Would he dare to tell her that out of this betrothal had come a love so strong he felt nothing could break it?

"Is something wrong?" Her voice broke his line of thought. "No-no, I'm fine," he lied. He wasn't fine. He loved Aralen, and he desperately wanted her love more than anything else on this earth.

He knew she had been completely opposed to this betrothal at first, but what about now? Did she want to marry him? That wasn't a vital detail; they were getting married whether she liked it or not.

"Eldarion? Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit pale," She was speaking again. Was now the time? No. He couldn't tell her now. She might end up hating him. "I'm fine, Aralen, really. We'd better get back." Eldarion offered his arm, and she accepted it with a curious look, but said nothing else.

**Normal POV**

Eldarion was acting a bit strange. He didn't seem himself, and I was sure he was lying when he said he was fine. If we were to be married, then we had to be honest with each other.

But I wasn't being honest either. I knew I had grown to love him, and I wanted to tell him. But I didn't know how I was supposed to say something like that. I had started out not even liking him, and now I loved him. And we were getting married in a few weeks time. It was May 14, and we would arrive in Minas Tirith tomorrow.

I stayed silent as he walked me back to the house. I went straight upstairs to finish packing, my mind and heart in a whirl.

I settled down in bed and fought for sleep; I would need to be rested for the day's journey.

**A/N: I kinda skipped around from POVs here; I wanted to have everybody get a little say in. Plus, one gets tired of writing in first person, so here ya go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't have anything to say, except thanks for the reviews, you guys! I live for feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.**

Answers to Reviewers:

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **I wouldn't say cold feet, I mean, I'm not him or anyone is his position, but I'd guess it would be hard to tell someone something like that...

**thayzel: **It was intentional to show that they are very distant in some ways and close in others, and I'm glad you enjoyed the POV changes. And I was trying to show the difference between thet two couples...

**FlyingShipwreak: **I've tried to put in as much conflict as I could think of(I can't think of much.)

**Sarah, PrincessofRain and Rebby-Eowyn:** I'm glad to hear you all are enjoying the story! I'm having a fun time writing it!

Since returning to Minas Tirith, Eldarion and I had not had much time together without the ever-present crowd of people helping us to plan our wedding. True, most of them had begun on the details quite a while ago, but this was the first time that I and my husband-to-be had jumped in and helped with decisions.

We had been back in the city for a week already-and the wedding was in 9 days, on May 30th. I almost wished that something horrible would happen and we would have to postpone the wedding, just so I would have a little more time to ready myself for this drastic change in my life.

My mother had been my greatest support and help throughout it all. It seemed she was always by my side nowadays, helping me with something or other. I barely ever had time to myself, except at night, and by then I was so tired I just fell into bed. The pestering questions that seemed pointless, and were asked over and over again by various people: "What color of tablecloth, m'lady?" _That _was a question I never wanted to hear again in my life.

In fact, it wasn't even the wedding that needed any planning anymore, it was the feast afterwards. I secretly wondered why they needed my opinion on everything-but there seemed to be no need to ask Eldarion's opinion. He seemed perfectly content to just sit by me while I answered all the questions.

And then there was the unexpected news that we were going to Dol Amroth for a honeymoon of sorts. I had distant family up there-my father's uncle, as far as I knew, lived there.

There was so much going on that I was surprised one morning-6 days from my wedding day- to find there was nobody to ask me anything. I had grown accustomed to there being many people about, and to there being many decisions to be made. I asked my mother about it.

"Everything is settled, Aralen. Now all you have to do is wait. Wait for the day, and wait for your wedding dress to be finished." She smiled at me gently and whispered some words of encouragement. I wondered if I should tell her of my dilemma in telling Eldarion I loved him. But I didn't. I was too proud to admit it, so I left the room.

I decided to walk in the gardens and clear my mind. I walked among the flowers, stopping occasionally to smell a certain flower. A garden, empty of anyone else, certainly gave you freedom to think. The sky was darkening, even though it was early in the afternoon, and I was positive a rainstorm was coming.

I sat down on a bench and touched the locket at my neck. My greatest fear would be that the love was not returned. Well, we were getting married, whether he loved me or not.

My thoughts were interrupted by a call of greeting from Eldarion, who was walking towards me quickly. He sat down next to me and made a few comments on the weather and such.

"Hopefully we will have fair weather for our wedding. What is it now? 6 days?" He asked. I nodded. "Six days. I'll be glad to get married." I was surprised at _that _statement, to be sure.

"Oh really?" Eldarion looked at me curiously. "Well, yes. I'll be proud to show off my beautiful wife to everyone." He said playfully, and he grinned at me.

I glanced at the sky after hearing thunder. It was going to rain soon. Eldarion had grown quiet. "Aralen," he said, his voice steady and low. "I have something to tell you." I shifted uncomfortably. I had never really seen him like this. He seemed a bit nervous and serious.

I felt a raindrop on my arm, then another and another. Whatever he wanted to say, he'd better get on with it, or we'd both be drenched. "Aralen," he said again. "Yes?" I prompted, wanting to get out of the rain, which would soon grow heavy.

He took a deep breath. "I must say that when I was first informed of the betrothal that I promised myself all serious feelings would be forbidden and that it would be a strict arrangement. I seem to have broken that promise. I love you, Aralen, and I admire you. I didn't want to say anything. I was too proud to admit that perhaps my parents had been right in arranging this betrothal, and so I have tried in vain to erase all the feelings that I have for you. And I have failed, greatly. I can only hope that your feelings are not the same that they were two months ago."

It was a lot to take in, his little speech. I sat for a moment, dumbfounded and unsure how to reply to such statements.

"My feelings have quite changed-indeed, they are quite the opposite. We are the same, as I have struggled with pride and telling you-or anyone, for that matter, that I love you and have hoped that you felt the same way about me."

Eldarion smiled. "You mean?" I nodded and smiled back at him. After a moment I began to laugh. It was so ironic, that we had both, in a way, promised ourselves not to fall in love and had fallen in love even so.

He stood up and took my hands, helping me to my feet. He cupped my head in his hand, leaned down, and kissed me. It was a kiss full of passion and love, and I knew, in that moment, that I loved Eldarion, Prince of Gondor, and would be proud to become his wife, and, one day, Queen of Gondor.

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I thought this was a good place to end it, and I hope you all did too.**


	9. Happy Trails Until We Meet Again

**MAJOR **thanks to all of my reviewers- I love you guys!(And your reviews...Gotta love those reviews.:) )

I thought I'd do a little follow-up and answer some questions and make some comments, and the first one is to kati58:

You recognized it! Yes, after hours of tormenting my brain trying to figure it all out, I went and watched Pride and Prejudice, and was absolutely INSPIRED and put it in my story. One little tidbit of info that drives me mad-They are making a new version. Which I shall NEVER see. It has Kiera wotshername playing Elizabeth. Can't believe the bozos would do it. screams in terror

To thayzel, Princess of Rain, Betsy, and Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yes, there shall be a sequel, indeed, I have already begun to write it, so you might not have to wait terribly long for the next chapter. Of course, my mother is shipping me off to camp for nearly a week, so it might be delayed...

Rebby-Eowyn: But wait! There ARE more chapters to come! In the sequel, of course.

Again, thanks a TON for the reviews and support, I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the story.

**Note: I am planning at least two more stories in this "series". A sequel to this(which may be short, I'm not sure how long I will make it) and then a third. The third story shall probably tell the story of their children, I'm thinking.**


End file.
